degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Degrassi Graduates Season 1 Episode 1- Moving On
Summary This episode is called Moving On by Taio Cruz. Declan wants Holly J, but has she moved on to brighter things? Darcy wants to leave Kenya, but will a new friend help her escape. Emma has to move on her summer from Spinner and return to college soon, how will Spinner take it? Episode Main Plot: Declan/Holly J (The scene starts at Fiona's condo. Holly J is anxious and nervous, while Fiona is feeling sad.) Holly J: I can't believe I'm starting Yale today!! Fiona: And i can't believe my depressing life starts today! Holly J: Fiona, it's only one more semester, you can do it, right? Fiona: I'll try! and can I tell you something? (Fiona takes Holly J's hand and takes her to the couch.) Don't tell Declan I like girls yet. I wanted to tell him, but I never did. Holly J: Does Momma Coyne know he doesnt know? Fiona: She knows. Promise you won't say a word? Holly J: Promise! (They pinky promise the theme song starts) Theme Song Sub Plot: Darcy (You see Darcy building a school in the hot sun. She starts to talk to herself in an angry tone) Darcy: I can't believe I made myself do this! I could have graduated high school and maybe be in college right now, but no! I'm stuck in Kenya being a slave for a company that builds schools! I hate my life! Stranger: Darcy, you don't want to get whipped. Just be quiet, we all know you've had it hard. Darcy: I don't care what he thinks. I can't take it anymore. I hope he dies (The master walks over to Darcy) Master: Darcy what did you just say? Darcy: I said I don't care what he thinks. I can't take it anymore. i hope he likes my pie! Master: Really, where is it? Darcy: It's in my room. let me go get it! (Master grabs her hand) Master: Let me come with you. Darcy: Sure, but first you have to catch me. (She bites his hand and runs off) Master: DARCY!!!!!! (Chases after Darcy) YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!!!! Third Plot: Spinner/Emma (Spinner and Emma are at The Dot on a romantic date. You hear the song Angel by Akon.) Spinner: This is so far the best date I've been on with you in a while. Emma: It's nice to have some peace and quiet away from everyone else. Spinner: That's what you get when the Dot is empty. Emma: I like it this way. (Peter walks in from the kitchen) Spinner: Peter, before you bring out food, can you go turn off the music. Thanks. (Peter turns off radio. Angel stops playing. Then he walks over to Spinner and Emma on their date) Peter: One sandwich for my boss to share with his fabulous wife! By the way, am i getting a raise? Spinner: '''I'll think about it. '''Emma: So we were talking about how it's great to have some alone time by ourselves with no one watching us on our date. Peter: Sorry, i'll leave now (Peter leaves) Spinner: Thats better. Emma: You know that i'm leaving for college soon, right? Spinner: Soon? How soon? Emma: Like five days. Spinner: I thought you weren't going. Weren't you failing? Emma: I was, but i'm making a sacrifise for us. We will need more money if I can continue. I should go pack now, sorry i didn't finish the sandwich. (Emma leaves a heartbroken Spinner) Main Plot: Declan/Holly J (Holly J is still anxiously waiting for Declan) Holly J: Where is he? I can't wait to meet him! Fiona: He's on his way over, it takes time to get from the airport all the way to my condo. Holly J: I haven't seen him all summer! At least you did! (doorbell rings) Its Him!!! (The girls rush to the door) Declan: Holly J!! Fiona! Fiona/Holly J: Declan! (The three hug eachother) Dawn: Holly J, you left your stuff at home! Don't worry, its in my car. We can leave whenever the Coynes are ready. Mrs. Coyne: I'm ready whenever you are. Just so you know, i got us a hotel room, because it is a lot of driving. We will be in the Connecticut area, so if you need me Declan, give me a call. Lets Go! (Dawn and Laura walk out the door, Fiona is getting ready still) Declan: So our Yale adventures are finally starting! Holly J: Right now, i feel really happy to see you. Declan: I want to ask you something, Now that were.... (car horn beeps) Holly J: We'll have to talk later, I think they want us to go now. Declan: As soon as we get there, i'll ask you. (The two hug) Fiona: Come on lovebirds! I wish this moment could last forever, but it wont. So lets get going! (The three leave as Fiona locks up the condo) Sub Plot: Darcy (Darcy is running away from Master. She runs towards the pier, where she is surrounded by water. He holds a gun at Darcy. Hotblack by Oceanship comes on) Master: Now, will you come back. (Darcy breaks down in tears. He grabs her and holds a gun toward her face. She screams) Darcy: Help me, he has a gun!! Master: Darcy, want to ruin your life. Darcy: Help Me! (People around her get scared and look at her weirdly. Policemen point their gun at Master) Master: If you shoot me, I shoot her. Officer: Just drop the gun, we'll won't shoot you. (They all drop the guns. Darcy runs away from the scene, trying to forget about everything that just happens. she goes to the dock and runs into a nice handsome doctor) Doctor Chris: Are you okay. Doctor Chris! Darcy: ''(begings to cry)'' I wanna leave right now. Doctor Chris: Don't worry, so do I. (tells the guy next to him) Two tickets to Toronto. Darcy: How did you know I lived in Toronto? Doctor Chris: I live there. Darcy: Thank you! Third Plot: Spinner/Emma (A heartbroken Spinner is at the Dot feeling sad. Peter goes up and puts his arm over Spinner) Peter: Spin, we need to talk. What happened during the date with Emma? and I can only work part time, starting college tomorrow. Spinner: She's leaving, and I didn't get to say goodbye! Peter: Well, what did you guys do so i don't suggest you do something you already did. Spinner: After we got married, she went to college. So we didn't do a honeympoon or anything. That's it.... A Honeymoon! Thanks Peter! Your raise starts now. (Spinner leaves The Dot, hops into his car, and calls Emma) Spinner: Hey Emma, i'm coming over to your house. I have a trip planned for us before you go to college. I'll drop you off at Smithdale on my way back. Emma: I hope it's not lets get drunk with Jay while you and Manny can watch us! Cause that is boring. Spinner: It's better then that. I promise. and It's just four days of us before you go off with Manny. Emma: Where are we going? Spinner: That's a suprise! I'm at your place now. Lets go! (Spinner hangs up and knocks on her door) Emma: Bye Mom, Bye Dad! (door closes) This better be enjoyable. Spinner: Oh, it will. Main Plot: Declan/Holly J (A limo pulls into the campus, with a car folowing it. The Coyne family gets out of the limo, while Holly J and Dawn get out behind them.) Fiona: Air! Land! People!! (She lays down on the ground pretending to make a snow angel) Mrs. Coyne: I need coffee, wanna take a tour to find some? Dawn: I can come too, I'm so tired from all that driving! Holly J, you coming? Holly J: i was going to go check into my room. Declan: I was going to go with her because i don't want her to get lost. Dawn: Okay, call me when you get the room number so i can bring your stuff up. (Dawn and Laura leave) Holly J: So, you wanted to tell me something? Declan: Now that were here, together in Yale with nothing keeping us a secret. I want to get back together, because ever since I met you, it was love at first sight. I want to be with you, Holly Jeanette Sinclair. Holly J: Declan, I like you too. I just want to still get over the fact that i met my biological mother four months ago. I will have plenty of time to do that here, but i'm just not ready yet. Declan: I can try that for a while, but it won't last long. Holly J: I like you, a lot, its just (A girl walks over with curly light brown hair) Bailey: Hi, I'm Bailey Pickett. Are you lost, cause I can help you get to your room. Declan: Hi, Declan, and shes Holly J. Holly J: We could use some help finding our room. Bailey: Room number? Holly J: 314 Bailey: Thats My Room!! Were Roomies!! Holly J: Really, No Way! Declan: Lets talk about it on our way to our room Bailey: So we just go over to the left and....... Sub Plot: Darcy (Darcy is eating a sandwich on the ship. Doctor Chris walks over to her.) Darcy: This is the first time I ate in months! Doctor Chris: You have an eating disorder? Darcy: No, would never do that in my life. It's a long story that explains the last three years of my life. Doctor Chris: I have time, tell me. Darcy: Well, I got the oppertunity to build schools at Kenya for something my guience counslur suggested. I went and then was sold for ten-thousand bucks to be a slave for some guy i never knew. He was a bitch. Never feed me, just made me build schools. It was a different company. Now I have no diploma from high school, no college scholarship was handed, and no future. Luckly, i escaped! But he chased after me and threatened to shoot me. That was the worst moment of my life. Now that I explained three years of torture, your turn. Why were you in Kenya. Doctor Chris: Well i'm a doctor. When i got out of med school I got hired at Toronto to be a doctor. My first patient was Pam. She was nice, but I had a thing for her daughter. Her daughter lied about being in college, so we waited until she was eighteen. Once she was eighteen, I lost intrest for her. I came here for vacation and lied to her so I can get her away from me. She wanted to come, but I told her I was never interested in going out with her. Fled to Kenya over the summer and now I'm here with you, going back. Darcy: So you date high schoolers? Doctor Chris: I perfer adults. Darcy: Are you sure (looks at land) Yay!! were here! Thanks for bringing me here! Doctor Chris: Anytime, do you need a place to stay? Darcy: Yeah, i do. Actually, i want to wait to tell my parents that i'm here. Just so I can erased the whole gun-point thing ad get that out of my system. Doctor Chris: Your lucky I can also get you an apartment, you'll need a job for a while to pay for clothes, food, water, and your rent. Darcy: I'll look for one as soon as I get into my place. Third Plot: Spinner/Emma (Spinner is covering Emma's eyes) Emma: Spinner, when can I open my eyes? Spinner: When I tell you too. Emma: I wanna know where were at! Spinner: I guess you can open your eyes now (Emma opens her eyes to see Manny and Jay in California) Emma: Manny!! Manny: Emma!! (the two hug) Spinner: Happy Honeymoon! Were spending it in California with Manny and Jay. Don't worry, we won't get drunk. We'll do whatever you want. Emma: Spin, this is amazing!! Your the best husband ever!! Jay: So what are we doing now? Manny: Well what are we doing sitting here doing nothing, lets go.... to the beach! Emma: Sounds good! (Spinner/Emma hold hands as they leave the house, Manny and Jay follow them) Main Plot: Declan/Holly J (The scene starts outside their door. You hear someone on the phone in the other side) Bailey: 'And here is our room! It seems like our third roommate is in already! Have keys. ''(Fiona walks over toward them with another girl, wearing a Hello My Name is Violet sticker on) '''Fiona: You two could have at least told me you were leaving! I got made fun of for making snow angels. Luckly Violet right here found me and brought me up to her room. Violet: Are their 5 of us in Room 314 Declan: No. I'm in another hall, and Fiona is just visiting. Holly J and Bailey are in that dorm. Holly J: Well lets open the door, Its getting crowded in the hallway. Bailey: Right (puts key in door) It's not working. Violet: Here let me try. (she plays with the key a little bit) There we go, lets get in. (the door opens. You see Mia on the phone) Mia: Gotta go Mom, my roommates are here, bye! (she hangs up an turns around to find Holly J) Holly J? Holly J: Mia? Bailey: Bailey? (everyone looks at her) Oh.... sorry. I'll be quiet Violet: What the hell is going on right now. Can i get in my room! Holly J: I thought you were in Paris? Mia: i thought you were out of my life? (Holly J and Mia get angry at eachother and get close) Holly J: What's wrong Momma Mia, miss your daddy? Mia: Oh like your gonna try to steal him from me too! Holly J: Don't worry, i have a boyfriend. He's right here. (Declan walks over to Holly J, and hold her hand) Mia: I'm not mad with you for almost ruining my modeling carrer or anything. But I will say this, high school was much better without you, and college would be ten times better without you here. Holly J: I was looking forward to a romantic year where the only person I would know from high school is Declan. But now that's ruined. i met you. Now excuse me, I have to get my bags now. Declan: Let me come with you Babe, Fiona come along. (the three leave, and are out in the hallway agian The song Forever and For Always by Shania Twain comes on) So are we really together? Holly J: Well whats worse dealing with Mia alone, or with you too? Declan: Your lucky I love you! Holly J: Declan, I love you too! She made high school miserable. Until you came along. Declan: So you two were enemies. The only person I've seen you hate was Fiona. Holly J: I was a queen bee. Declan: If you still want to be one, I don't care. I still love you for who you are. Holly J: I think i'm over that. (The two kiss, and the song ends) Promo Announcer: On the next all new episode of Degrassi Graduates! Anya likes the military. Anya: Anya Macpherson reporting for duty! Announcer: But will she change her mind... Ben: Girls are weak, why the hell are they here Anya: And your a jerk Announcer: And Marco and Ellie have plans for their future Marco: Good Luck Ellie! Ellie: You too! Announcer: But will they achieve what they want. Marco: Why are you doing this too me? Announcer: Watch an all new Degrassi Graduates, premeiring Saturday, Janurary 14th at 8, only on the Degrassi Wiki! Polls What was your favorite story line? Main Plot: Declan/Holly J Sub Plot: Darcy Third Plot: Spinner/Emma What was your favorite song? Forever and For Always- Shania Twain Hotblack- Oceanship Angel- Akon Do you ship Dolly J? Yes, they were meant to be No, break up already They are alright, but i prefer they weren't together Are you happy Darcy left Kenya Yes, she was a slave No, she deserves what happened to her I hate Master, he treated Darcy wrong Is Spinner a good boyfriend? Yes No He is, but i don't like him with Emma Are you excited for Mia/Holly J conflict I'm So Excited I wish they were friends They shouldn't have a conflict and have a problem with someone else Are you excited for the next episode? Yes, but i'm more excited for Anya Yes, but i'm more excited for Marco/Ellie No, sounds stupid Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts